


Revelio

by kalijean



Series: due South Wizard!Verse [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, due South
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particular interest is piqued when Mike Chase discovers wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelio

I like this tree. It has a perch shaped perfectly for my backside and the swing of one leg back and forth to amuse myself.

I haven't long, but it would not pay to apparate willy-nilly in front of his face. At least not yet. This town has been nothing if not wholly entertaining for its residents, even if most of the entertaining ones are transplants. Were I an egotistical man, I'd suggest they are drawn to me.

I chuckle at my own bit of internal vanity, swinging my foot back and forth amongst the leaves. Waiting. So adorably oblivious, most muggles; part of why I prefer them for my feeds. They are fascinating in the various ways they choose to wrap their minds around the reality of a flesh, blood and fang vampire. He gets out still in uniform, and as he passes, I turn my head and shift gracefully on the branch to notch it under my knees.

The swing down never ceases to be fun, except perhaps when my testicles have been used for punching bags not long ago. My sunglasses settle at my eyebrows; my hair flies free in the same direction as my coat. Charmed pockets. I must recommend them. Hang any way you wish, they will protect your belongings.

Mike Chase jumps, and I smile; an apology. He has been through much today. No one would blame him for it. It reminds me of a bar in Regina for a moment, and my smile takes a different tenor at the thought.

"Hello," I mutter.

"--why are you in my tree?"

Still sharp. Oh, yes. Renfield goes up in my estimation of him as a wizard. I knew he was a good man. I knew, even, that he could be a rebellious man. But this? Is like some rich dessert. How very rare.

"You still know." I lick the back of my teeth where a fang would be if I but let it sink.

He narrows his eyes at me. Smart man. His face is very well-guarded, but I think he is considering me.

"Should you be out in the daytime?"

I consider him in return. Indeed. He remembers. I swing gently on the branch, ticking over the many wondrous possibilities of a muggle on the loose with knowledge he should not have. Dangerous information, for someone with an unguarded mind. Somehow, I do not think he's the type to sell his story to tabloids. 

"I burn less in the rain." I flick my fingers in the direction of the clouds, threatening. More comfortable byfar, especially with the aid of sunscreen. It is a ridiculously simple answer to such a wonderfully complex question.

"...uh, good to know?" Is it really? Delightful. And just what will you do with that information, Corporal Chase? I find I cannot wait to find out.

I slip my fingers into one of my upside down pockets, beyond the charms that hold them closed, to pull free a playing card. The dragons on the back of it breathe blue fire in clockwork intervals, but the face of the seven of diamonds is still. I offer it to him with a bit of what I know is unexpected grace.

He edges away from me. I like this. 

"Welcome to the wizarding world," I slip in, before he can back totally away. "I look forward to seeing you again."

I do not know why the scales tip, but I see it in his eyes; warily, he takes my card, holding it like he isn't certain it won't start firing off spells at any moment. He edges away, then, and I do not attempt to recall his attention. That he has taken my gift is victory enough.

"Get out of my yard, Laurent."

I give him a small salute, and drop from his tree with all the grace my adopted species grants me.


End file.
